


【Casanova/格里马尼×卡萨诺瓦】决斗

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: Casanova (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 卡萨诺瓦接受了来自格里马尼的决斗。





	【Casanova/格里马尼×卡萨诺瓦】决斗

该死的……卡萨诺瓦被按在床上，高高翘起的臀正遭受着一根硕大阴茎的侵犯。他难以自持的呻吟出声，却被一只大手紧紧捂住了嘴。

“这么快就要服软了吗？”

“唔……呸！”卡萨诺瓦一口咬住那只手，手的主人吃痛放开了他，然后在他白嫩的屁股上狠狠地抽了一下。“妈的……！”卡萨诺瓦想要回头，却被那个男人用阴茎顶的更深，男人按住他的头，手指重重磨蹭着卡萨诺瓦金棕色的秀发。

“绅士在决斗时从不口出粗鄙之语，”格里马尼说，更加大力的操弄着卡萨诺瓦湿热紧窄的后穴，“不过你似乎一直都不是一位绅士，卡萨诺瓦。”

暴雨般密集的撞击和抽插让卡萨诺瓦恍了神，他应该不是第一次和男人做了，但每次都是他插别人，也应该不是第一次被侵犯后穴了，反正都是各种逼真的道具……他从来没有过这种感觉，他的敏感被一根属于男人的、鲜活的、硕大的肉棒操弄着。格里马尼没有他流连风月场的那么多花样，只是埋头大力抽送着性器，但奇妙的是每次动作都能准确的到达让卡萨诺瓦疯狂的某处。

事情到底是怎么发展到这一步的？

“承认吧，连你都在渴望我的双唇。”漂亮的男人斜倚在大使面前，卡萨诺瓦还是穿着那套据说来自中国的、华丽夸张的孔雀蓝丝绸外套，“你爱我。”

格里马尼猛地起身，卡萨诺瓦看着他，阳光铺洒在卡萨诺瓦光滑的脸上，他似乎还是威尼斯那个唇红齿白的青涩少年，就这么单纯的仰着脸看着他，一副讨吻的模样。那两片粉嫩的双唇泛着诱人的水光，就像沾了初露的、刚刚绽放的花瓣一般。格里马尼盯着卡萨诺瓦，从牙缝里挤出一句话。

“大臣，我和他谈完了，”格里马尼说，“记得把他驱逐出境。”

妈的！卡萨诺瓦坐在马车里，上次格里马尼那么居高临下的看着他是在法庭，然后下一秒他就被投入了监狱，再上一次格里马尼居高临下的看着他是在他俩第一次见面时，上一秒这个愚蠢的公子哥给了他一拳……这次他干脆要被驱逐出英国了，卡萨诺瓦知道儿子对他已经失望透顶，他这次说什么也不能再让格里马尼得逞了。

于是卡萨诺瓦聪明的头脑和三寸不烂之舌又让他在英国站稳了脚跟。

“啊……啊……”卡萨诺瓦被格里马尼翻了过来，纤长的躯干在这个他爱的女人的合法丈夫面前暴露无遗，他那根让无数女人魂牵梦萦的阴茎抬起了头，娇嫩的后穴被干的淫荡的洞开着，随着卡萨诺瓦的喘息一张一合，仿佛在对格里马尼的肉棒发出无声的邀请。

“卡萨诺瓦，”格里马尼凑在卡萨诺瓦泛红的耳边低语着，“你就像一个被干到合不拢腿的婊子。”

格里马尼的性器又一次进入了卡萨诺瓦，漂亮的男人哀鸣一声，抱住了身上这个比他健壮那么多的已婚男人。

上帝啊……自己就像一个无耻的婊子一样被亨丽埃特的丈夫奸淫着，他居然还爽的想要大声呻吟出来……卡萨诺瓦的腿紧紧缠住格里马尼结实的腰，渴求着肉棒更深更重的插入。

亨丽埃特，他美丽的、善良的亨丽埃特……豆大的泪珠从卡萨诺瓦湛蓝的大眼睛中滚落，她是否也被这个可恶的人男人压在身下，被这可怖的肉棒粗暴的的夺了处子之身呢？她是否也会想起那晚他们的舞和他们的吻呢？她也会在被不爱的人侵犯时无助的哭泣吗？

亨丽埃特也会想他吗？

“我们说到哪儿了？”卡萨诺瓦搬了个椅子跨坐在格里马尼面前，纤长细白的手指紧紧扣在深色的皮制椅背上，“是的，你上次想把身无分文无家可归的我驱逐出境来着……就是这样，没错。”

格里马尼没理他，他已经习惯了卡萨诺瓦对他的刺激和挑衅，他不慌不忙的抽出一封信，“这是来自亨丽埃特的一封信，她饱含深情的写下了她对我的思念和爱意，还有我们的孩子，格里马尼一家，”他嘲弄着卡萨诺瓦，“有谁会给你写信吗，卡萨诺瓦？”

格里马尼看到卡萨诺瓦蓝宝石一般的眼睛碎了一丝裂缝，他知道自己伤害到这个轻浮但骄傲的男人了，卡萨诺瓦要开始反击了。果不其然，卡萨诺瓦开始大谈房事，吹嘘自己超强的性能力，并嘲弄格里马尼的短小虚弱。格里马尼没说话，只是静静看着手中的文书。

“……下面的兄弟不太给力？”卡萨诺瓦吹了声口哨，大眼睛轻佻而大胆的瞄了瞄格里马尼的裆部，“要不要我给你一点建议？我可是相当有经验的。”

格里马尼轻蔑的看向挤眉弄眼的卡萨诺瓦，他淡淡的说：“我怎么会需要你的建议？你是江湖骗子，我是皇家大使，我有一个爱我的妻子，你有一群上你的婊子，我有一双儿女，而你有一个杂种……”

“嘿！如果你想比尺寸，”卡萨诺瓦打断他，反手一拍臀部，仿佛真的要当众脱裤子，“我现在就可以脱裤子……我一定稳赢！”一旁偷听的的淑女闻言都捂住了眼睛，却留着指缝不住往外瞧。

格里马尼笑了，“听你这么说，你似乎比起女人来更爱男人。”

“我更懂男人，”卡萨诺瓦骄傲的说，“你在想什么我一清二楚。”

格里马尼放下手中的文件，静静看着卡萨诺瓦。

他倒想看看卡萨诺瓦是不是真的知道他在想什么。

“从早到晚，”卡萨诺瓦的蓝眼睛盯着格里马尼的眼睛，“你那个不争气的小东西每时每刻都在折磨着你……哦，可怜的格里马尼。”

“我很清楚你在想什么，”卡萨诺瓦突然凑近了，他刻意压低的声音诡秘而诱人，“它大吗……足够大吗？够硬吗？随时都能勃起吗？多么难以启齿却无比重要的问题——我在床上的表现令人满意吗？”

格里马尼挑了挑眉。

“别的男人是不是比我做的更好？他们会不会更大？更快……更持久？更深？更硬……我做错了什么吗？人们从不谈论这个，那么我又要怎么知道我做的够不够好呢？我该怎么办！”

格里马尼眯起眼睛。

“来问我吧……”卡萨诺瓦瞪着他那双无辜又邪恶的大眼睛，笑的淫邪而张狂。

格里马尼想了想，然后给了卡萨诺瓦不轻不重的一个耳光。

“我要与你决斗。”格里马尼说。

“我接受。”卡萨诺瓦说。

他们掀了桌子，彼此都站了起来。

“拼个你死我活。”格里马尼面无表情。

“当然。”卡萨诺瓦点了点头。

“那我就当你是正式接受我的决斗了，”格里马尼说，“你侮辱了我的名声。”

“好的，可是……”卡萨诺瓦眨了眨他漂亮的蓝眼睛，“我不明白……”

他现在可算明白了。卡萨诺瓦被干的快要翻白眼……去他妈的决斗，去他妈的格里马尼！去他妈的感人肺腑的演说……去他妈的伦敦！

卡萨诺瓦本来想逃的，可是他太好奇了，为什么格里马尼选择不顾一切的和他决斗呢？他拥有亨丽埃特，他拥有财富和声誉……在伦敦境内决斗甚至是违法的，为什么格里马尼会这么做呢？卡萨诺瓦感觉他明白了什么，他迫切的想要证实自己的猜测，于是他如约来了，来到了一处偏远的树林，看起来应该是伦敦郊外。卡萨诺瓦没看到见证人，他只看到一匹马和穿着白衣的格里马尼。

格里马尼亲自捧着盒子让卡萨诺瓦挑了一把枪，卡萨诺瓦挑了一把颜色漂亮的。然后他开始劝说格里马尼放弃这次决斗了，他说他终于明白格里马尼为什么会冒着这么大的危险来与自己决斗了，因为格里马尼自始至终都爱着亨丽埃特，可是亨丽埃特永远都不可能爱他，所以格里马尼只想一心求死，因为他什么都不在乎了。卡萨诺瓦动情的说自己是绝不会向被爱情逼疯的人开枪的，因为卡萨诺瓦自己也为爱不知疯癫了多少次，卡萨诺瓦朝天扣动扳机，却发现枪里面根本没有子弹。

“什么……啊！”卡萨诺瓦眼前一黑，他被人用枪托击晕了。

事情大概就是这么发展到这一地步的。

醒来之后卡萨诺瓦发现自己被捆在一张大床上，浑身上下没一块布料遮盖自己的裸体，而格里马尼在床边居高临下的看着他

格里马尼身上还穿着那身决斗的白衣，但是裤子已经不知道跑到哪里去了，胯下那只卡萨诺瓦口中的“小东西”在衣摆中支起来一个颇有规模的帐篷。卡萨诺瓦咽了口口水，他困惑的眨了眨眼，“格……格里马尼？”

“卡萨诺瓦，你侮辱了我的名声，”格里马尼俯下身来，他胯下粗大的性器烫的卡萨诺瓦浑身一颤，“所以我决定用你曾经污蔑过的东西和你拼个你死我活。”

卡萨诺瓦的眼睛瞪得圆圆的。

“决斗之后如果你还有力气说话，”格里马尼色情的舔弄着卡萨诺瓦的耳廓，“还请你告诉我我做的够不够好。”

“卡萨诺瓦，告诉我，”格里马尼的肉棒塞进去的时候，卡萨诺瓦感觉自己快要被撕裂了，“告诉我，你体内的小东西大吗？”

太大了……卡萨诺瓦捂着脸，他感觉自己的身体被格里马尼完完全全的操开，他的后穴可能再也不能合拢了。

“告诉我，卡萨诺瓦，”格里马尼钳住卡萨诺瓦纤细的腰，疯狂抽送着自己的性器，“它快吗？”

卡萨诺瓦挺直的鼻梁泛起细小的汗珠，他张着嘴，像离了水的鱼一样喘息着。太快了，他想，太快了，自己真的已经到极限了……自己的肠壁都要燃烧起来了。

“告诉我，卡萨诺瓦，”格里马尼狠狠顶入卡萨诺瓦脆弱的敏感点，“它深吗？硬吗？”

卡萨诺瓦崩溃的哭了出来，他淫荡的身体再也忘不了格里马尼性器的形状和温度了，他只能夜夜回忆着今晚屈辱又真他妈爽的性交，但可能再也没有如此粗长的肉棒把他填满了。

错了……错了，一切都错了。

“是我做的太好了吗？”卡萨诺瓦粉嫩的乳头被一口咬住，他失神的的眼睛一下子清醒了过来，卡萨诺瓦想反唇相讥，可是溢出嘴边的都是难以抑制的娇喘和不成语句的嗔骂，丝毫没有半点力度。

“该死的……啊、啊……”卡萨诺瓦优美的颈子后仰着，他狠狠抓挠着格里马尼宽阔的背，但因为没有力气只能留下小猫一样细小的红痕，“你……就是头，嗯……毫无、毫无技巧的蛮牛！”

格里马尼笑了，露出一排整齐的白牙，他一边耸动着腰，一边绅士的颔首，“谢谢您的赞美。”

卡萨诺瓦被干的只想大声浪叫，他快要泄了，男人的手却一把握住了他的欲望不让他射出来。卡萨诺瓦憋的难受却无法逃离格里马尼的手掌，只能气的用后穴死命咬住格里马尼的肉棒，让男人的性器抽动的更艰难更费力。

但这个举动却让格里马尼更爽了。

卡萨诺瓦觉得体内的肉棒似乎越胀越大了，格里马尼的动作也越来越快，卡萨诺瓦知道终于要结束了，他勒住男人被汗浸湿的后颈，恶狠狠的嘶声道：“快让我射出来！”

格里马尼闷哼一声，他放开了加在卡萨诺瓦阴茎上的禁锢，他们一起达到了高潮。

“我赢了。”格里马尼说，“我比你要持久多了。”

事后格里马尼拔出他的性器，把黏糊糊的精液都擦到了卡萨诺瓦漂亮的金棕色头发上，然后随便拿了个斗篷把他丢了出去。

格里马尼在窗口望着卡萨诺瓦被他的仆人抱上马，匆匆离开了这个地方。

他知道自己早就输了，从一开始给这个不知天高地厚的乡巴佬一拳的时候就输了。从那个时候起，那双蓝宝石一样澄澈湛蓝的眼睛就再没离开过格里马尼的心里，卡萨诺瓦时而狡黠时而淘气的眼神，时而嫉妒时而悲伤的面容……聪明漂亮的卡萨诺瓦啊，他自以为看透了一切，自以为熟知一切爱与被爱的秘密，唯独看不清格里马尼对他隐秘而沉重的爱。

格里马尼回到卧室，他从枕头下面抽出一封信，把它投入烛火中烧掉了。

信封上整整齐齐的写着一行字——“致贾科莫·卡萨诺瓦”。


End file.
